


Electronics

by MateaHefler



Series: Kitty wants to play [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Kenma combines pleasure with pleasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electronics

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one came out of me reading one HC in which someone described Kenma as a guy who'd, somehow, connect the game console and an egg vibrator or something like that.
> 
> Sooo... This became it. I am not exactly finished with it- there's a lot of space for editing (which happens often in my work) but I still hope it is, somewhat, likable. Please, do tell if you'd like any changes and all that :D

Kozume Kenma was, as usual, spending his time at home and playing some of his favorite games with the legs of his girlfriend in his lap. His golden eyes were a bit darker than usual and an uncharacteristic smirk played on the edges of his lips. That smirk looked like something that would belong on Kuroo's face than the shy and quiet boy's whose pass-time was playing video games.

 

His smirk became even bigger when his girlfriend's toes curled and her legs tensed in his lap. A small, almost completely silent, whimper left her lips. Kenma's game let out beeps, the girl tensing, her abdomen twitching after each sound, jaw clenching as pleasure spread through her body. She moaned and arched her back, bucking her hips and fisting the pillow beneath her head as the egg vibrated faster and more intensely.

 

“K-K-Kenma!” She panted, her eyes rolling back in her head and mouth falling open. Kenma's eyes glance from the screen of his game to the moaning girl.

 

“You like?” Kenma whispered, fingers pressing against buttons, the girl twisting and turning- coming close to falling off of the couch they were on. “I spent a lot of time making the remote and the console work in sync.”

 

The girl couldn't answer with words but her moans and heaving breasts sent a clear message to Kenma whose eyes were slowly becoming darker and darker as he watched her press her thighs together, her calves moving up and feet resting on his thighs. One hand abandoned the console and fell to her foot, thumb rubbing circles into her joint, slowly moving up her tense calf, over the knee and to her thigh.

 

Kenma moved her feet and spread her legs to make space for him. Crawling between her legs, he placed down the console as he pressed feather light kisses over her skin, hands gliding over the outer sides of her legs as he did. His girlfriend was squirming as he came closer to her groin, his breath ghosting over the wet material of her panties. Pushing them aside, Kenma pressed a kiss to the labia, then he spread them with his thumb and forefinger to gently slide out an egg vibrator from inside of his girl. His fingers replaced the apparatus, sliding in and out of her wet channel as he sucked on her clitoris.

 

Her fingers went to his hair, nails scratching the scalp and thighs tightening around his head. It didn't take her overstimulated self long to orgasm, screaming Kenma's name as the coil in her abdomen snapped. Kenma licked her clean, lapping up at her fluids like a cat at the cream. He also looked really smug, despite the blush on his cheeks and shyly averted eyes- which always happened whenever he did anything remotely intimate or sexual.

 

The (hair) haired girl pointed her (color) eyes to Kenma between her legs. She placed her hand on top of his head and he moved to look up at her smiling face, his chin on her abdomen. She caressed the side of his face, pointer finger brushing over his wet lips, giggling when he nipped the tip.

 

“I knew you were good with electronics but I didn't know you were this good.” She giggled, (color) lips pulled up in a grin.

 

Kenma buried his head in her soft stomach, but she could feel a smirk on his lips.

 

“Oi!” Kuroo called, banging his fist against the door. “Are you two done or am I to stay another half an hour in the hall?”

 

 

 


End file.
